crash_bandicoot_en_pediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
CRASH BANDICOOT 3:WARPED
Gran parte del juego tiene lugar en Time Twister Machine, de Nefarious Tropy, donde Crash y Coco viajan a través de numerosos períodos de tiempo. El Time Twister consta de dos salas centrales (una subterránea), la primera con cinco cámaras, cada una de las cuales contiene seis portales, cada una de las cuales lleva a un período de tiempo diferente, que incluye (entre otros) tiempos medievales, tiempos prehistóricos, Antigua Egipto, y el futuro.El juego se lleva a cabo inmediatamente después de la entrega anterior, en la que el Doctor Nitrus Brio usa las 42 gemas que Crash ha recolectado para impulsar su gigante láser para destruir la estación espacial del Doctor Neo Cortex, el Cortex Vortex. Como resultado, grandes trozos de los escombros de la estación espacial caen en picado hacia la Tierra y chocan contra un monumento antiguo. Cuando el humo se aclara, una entidad maligna vuela hacia el cielo. De vuelta en N. Sanity Island, el hogar de Crash y sus amigos, una risa malvada suena en el aire. Aku Aku aparece agitado y urge. everyone to retreat inside, as a great evil known as Uka Uka has return from his prison. In an as of now unknown area, Doctor Neo Cortex is seen cowering before Uka Uka, who appears to have saved Cortex from the depths of space and is now upset that Cortex has failed him twice. Cortex insists that it is all Crash Bandicoot's fault but Uka Uka's patience is spent, as there is now no other power source on the planet since the crystals and gems have already been used. But since Cortex has indirectly set him free, Uka Uka, out of gratitude, spares Cortex's life and introduces Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the "Time Twister" that the trio is currently standing on, ensuring that Neo does it right. With N. Tropy's Time Twister, the villains plan on gathering the power crystals in their original places in time. Inside Crash's home, Aku Aku tells the Bandicoots a story of how many eons ago, Uka Uka, Aku Aku's evil twin brother, was locked in an underground prison by Aku Aku to protect the world from his malice, and now that he is free, he must be stopped at all costs. With that, Crash and his friends travel to the Time Twister Machine, where their adventure beginsAfter Crash and Coco have defeated N. Tropy (along with Cortex's minions, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile and Dr. N. Gin) and collected all of the Crystals and all of the Gems, Crash battles Doctor Cortex in the core of the Time Twister Machine. Upon Cortex's defeat, the Time Twister implodes (due to N. Tropy's defeat), taking Cortex, Tropy, and Uka Uka with it. Crash and the others escape just in time for the snow season. As the ending credits roll, it is seen that the three villains are trapped in a time prison, with Cortex and Tropy transformed into infants and fighting over Uka Uka's possession. In addition, the game features a new time trial mode, in which a level must be raced through in the fastest time possible. Boxes are laid throughout the levels that are able to freeze time for 1, 2, or 3 seconds. A sapphire, gold, or platinum relic will be earned if the given time is beaten. In addition, there are developer times set by the Naughty Dog and SCEA testers. A platinum relic can still be received before completing the game with 100%, but the times will only be seen on the level info box if the game is completed with 100%. Completing the game with 105% (the maximum percentage of the game) shows a sequence in which Crash and Coco watching a fireworks display. To complete the game with 105%, the player needs to get 104% taking all gems and relics from all levels, including secret levels, then the player will have to get all gold or platinum relics and fight Cortex again. When the player will have no more sapphire relics, they will get another gem and switch to 105%. There are five main warp rooms, twenty-five main levels, five boss arenas, a sixth secret warp room with three secret levels and two secret entrances and two more secret levels hidden into a regular level. .